monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manticore/@comment-195.195.43.4-20150309124723/@comment-5370415-20151213215647
"N...n..no, I ain't scared! I am perfectly normal! Now, i'm just going to walk to my class, now please excuse me." I stammered. "Aww, but we were just getting to know each other better." The Manticore tells me, as she cocks her head to the side. "I got a lot of wor-" *I look at my wrist to think that a watch was there* "Oh ho ho! Is that the time? I can't believe it's that time! I'm gonna be late to class!" I fibbed. I started to back up and turn around. After the first couple of steps I took forward, I felt something wrap around my waist, and soon found myself in mid-air. The Manticore's tail was around my waist, which frightened me enough for the four bullies to gain a yelp out of me. "Awwww... he sounds like a cute kitten. Were going to love what were going to do to you." the Hellhound giggled. As soon as I heard that, I pictured in my mind with me being raped by these four girls. I started to struggle, trying to break free from the Tail's grasp. "I think we tortured him enough, but on the other hand, I want his babies!" The Chimera yelled. The tail twists me around for me to see their faces. The looks from them mortified me as they all looked depraved. I screeched so loud that it rang across the halls til I was muffled with the Manticore's tail wrapped around my mouth. "Let's take him to the roof for some fun." the Ogre giggled. I couldn't take the abusive attitude from these women anymore. When I was being carried away by them, I chomped down as hard as I can on the Manticore's tail. I gained a cry from the Manticore, then I was released. I hit the floor with a loud thud, but got up quickly. As soon as I look up, I see the bullies enraged with my actions. "Get away from me!" I boomed. They were blocking the way to the staircase, I thought of the idea to run in between them and push them away. So, I tried to zoom past them and as soon as my hands hit the girls, I heard a small moan. My hands were grabbing on to something soft and pillowy. I looked where they landed and my face was as red as a strawberry. I noticed I grabbed the Hellhound's and Chimera's Mamaries. As soon as I tried to pull away, I felt something grab my wrists and pull them back.They were moving my hands to caress their breasts. I looked behind me and none of the other students were around, the halls were all silent. Next thing ya know, I looked down and noticed my pants were gone. The Manticore and Ogre were crouching and staring at my member. The Chimera whispered in my ear, "Let's have some fun." Then ya know the rest of the story. The four of them became my wives, and everything was much nicer with them protecting me.